A dry tip electrosurgical device, such as a Bovie pencil, can cause the temperature of tissue being treated to rise significantly higher than 100° C., resulting in tissue desiccation, tissue sticking to the electrodes, tissue perforation, char formation and smoke generation.
More recently, fluid-assisted electrosurgical devices have been developed which use saline to inhibit undesirable effects such as tissue desiccation, electrode sticking, smoke production and char formation. However, what is needed is a fluid-assisted electrosurgical device which provides surgeons greater flexibility in accessing treatment locations during surgical procedures.